1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field electric connectors, and more particularly to an electric connector assembly with a compact size and capable of preventing a short circuit of a grounded metal plate and a terminal, simplifying the assembling process and improving the assembling quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric connector serves as a main channel for the electrical connection and information exchange of various electronic products. Since the electric connector conducts an information exchange of electronic signals through each terminal installed in the electric connector, and noises or incomplete signal transmissions occur during a signal transmission due to electromagnetic interference, therefore, some electric connectors may include a shield member embedded in the insulating body for providing an electromagnetic shielding effect to improve the quality of signal transmissions.
The conventional electric connector assembly generally comprises an insulating body, a first terminal module, a second terminal module, a shield member and a metal casing. Wherein, the insulating body is formed by engaging a first insulator with a second insulator to form a base and a forwardly extended tongue plate, and the first terminals of the first terminal module are arranged with an interval apart from one another and disposed on the top side of the first insulator, and the second terminals of the second terminal module are arranged with an interval apart from one another and disposed on the bottom side of the second insulator, and the shield member is clamped between the first insulator and the second insulator when the first and second insulator are engaged with each other, and finally the metal casing is enclosed and covered onto the exterior of the insulating body.
However, the structure of the grounding terminal of the shield member of the aforementioned electric connector is lack of elasticity, not just failing to provide stable contact or good grounding only, but also causing poor contact due to a slight deviation or deformation of each first terminal, each second terminal and the grounding terminal occurred in the assembling process. In addition, the grounding channel of the shield member seldom provides a good grounding effect, so that the conventional electric connector requires improvements.
In addition, the grounding terminals of each first terminal, each second terminal, and the shield member of the electric connector are extended in the rear side and divided into a plurality of terminals spaced from one another, so that when the soldering takes place, it is necessary coat a layer of insulating material at the external periphery of the downwardly bending position of the terminals first in order to increase the distance between two adjacent rows of terminals at the soldering positions. As a result, the space from a front-end surface of the base to a rear-end surface of the insulating body of the electric connector becomes bigger, and a bigger space is not conducive to the miniaturization of the electronic product.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an electric connector assembly in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and problems of the conventional probe structure.